


Day 3

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 31 Days of Halloween Promtp Challenge, F/M, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 3Wintershock“Halloween is basically an excuse for you to walk the streets in lingerie- and I love every second of it.”





	Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my betas Catrinasl and Nix!

Day 3

Wintershock

“Halloween is basically an excuse for you to walk the streets in lingerie- and I love every second of it.”

xXx

“Really?” Sam seemed surprised. “So none of that ‘Back in my day’ stuff or ‘Leave something to the imagination?’” 

“Nope.” Bucky grinned. “I am thoroughly convinced the forties would have been that much better if women dressed similarly.” 

Sam just barely caught Steve’s eye roll across the breakfast bar. “What’s that about?” he asked amused. 

“The jerk here doesn’t care a lick about whether ‘women’ could dress a certain way or not or how they dress now.” Steve began fully aware of the scowl that was now forming on Bucky’s face. 

“Then why all the excitement?” Sam asked, looking back and forth between them. 

“Bucky is only interested in seeing one woman all dressed up. Or barely dressed, for that matter.” 

The twinkle in Sam’s eye as he turned a big toothy, shit eating grin on Bucky ensured that whatever he was about to say, Bucky wouldn’t like it. “Does our little murder-baby have a crush? I think he does. Well come on, who is it? You can tell me. Tell your Uncle Sam...aaaannnnd it just got weird.” Sam turned away, going back to his breakfast, ignoring Steve’s attempt to hide his laughter in his protein shake. 

The kitchen was devoid of conversation for a few minutes until finally Steve spoke up; “It’s Darcy, by the way.”

“ _ Steve _ .” Bucky’s reply was a warning, but Captain America never backed down from a challenge. 

“Darcy?” Sam questioned trying to remember where he’d heard the name. “Wait, Thor’s friend, the famed taser-wielder and scientist wrangler?”

“That’s the one. She’s going to be at Tony’s Heroes-Only Halloween Party this year,” Steve explained. “She’s definitely not the shy type, so there’s no telling what she’ll wear.”

“Well, we’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?” Sam’s grin was back full force and Bucky wasn’t sure he was going to enjoy whatever that  _ grin  _ meant. 

xXx

“This is the best night of my life,” Sam’s said proudly, leaning against the bar. 

“That’s sad,” Clint replied. Kate and America nodded in agreement. 

“Oh no,” Sam replied. “Trust me, you’re going to think so too.” 

“Oh yeah? How so?” America asked. 

Sam looked around, making sure no one-or a specific someone at least- wasn’t around to hear. “So get this. Bucky has a little crush on the Scientist Wrangler.”

“Darcy?” Kate asked gleefully, now quite excited. 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, so you know how there seems to be this idea that women wear skimpy costumes on Halloween?” 

“Yeah,” America sighed wistfully. “Whoever’s idea that was should get an award.” Kate laughed, elbowing her girlfriend playfully. 

“Anyway, Bucky still hasn’t figured out that it’s an idea, not a rule.” 

Kate gasped. “Oh my god, he’s  _ expecting _ her to dress slutty?” Sam nodded. “Aw, he’s going to be  _ so _ disappointed.” 

Sam laughed an almost comically evil laugh. “I know, right.” 

xXx

Steve was afraid if he looked up from his shoes he would start laughing again. Bucky was completely oblivious to everything else in the room.

“Hey Buckster, looking spiffy.” Darcy greeted him with a big smile. Bucky looked down at himself. He’d chosen James Dean for his costume. It was quick and easy and if something happened he could move relatively well in it. 

“Thanks Darce. You look very... comfortable,” he replied, ignoring Steve’s snort. 

Darcy costume was decidedly unsexy, although he would admit she looked rather cute all the same. He’d heard of these Adult onesies before but he’d never actually seen one, especially one printed to look like Thor’s armor. 

“I am sooooo comfortable.” she replied. “It’s perfect for cuddling on the couch with a stiff drink, junk food, and the multitude of scary movies I intend to marathon when I get home.”

“You're not staying?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “Nah, parties really aren’t my thing,” she explained. “But I promised Tony I would make an appearance, so here I am.” 

“I see.” 

His tone seemed to bothered Darcy. “Is everything alright, Bucky?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Oh yeah, you just… caught me by surprise, that’s all.” 

“How so?” 

“Well, I’m just surprised you didn’t chose a different costume. Something more along the lines of what other women tend to wear on Halloween.” He tried to put it delicately and Steve thought he did a pretty decent job. 

“Oh, god, no,” she laughed. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that, or anything. To each their own and all that. But, no, I save stuff like that for private viewing.”

She gave him a wink before excusing herself to catch up with Tony as he passed by. 


End file.
